Myōō Fūma
Myōō is a very passive individual, he is noted to never really enter conflict unless absolutely necessary. He usually prefers to talk things out unless things lead to be otherwise. Myōō is silent and usually refrains from talking to others, he is noted to be very gifted and intelligent in many aspects as his mother told him he was incredibly skilled in picking things up quick. Meaning Myōō is a fast learner and is usually willing to learn anything he can get his hands on. He is very optimistic and nice, the only thing is people perceive him as mean or aggressive due to his silent character. Myōō is very giving and helpful to those in need of it, apart from that he always keeps to himself and follows orders if told to do so. Background Information Myōō was born on december 5th, his birth was very different from how most people have their children. In fact, he was more of a random occurance as it was random as to how he came to be. Nine months before the day he was born, his mother Aya Hōzuki had come across a hidden leaf shinobi known as Kuro Sarutobi, the man was within the vicinity on a mission as he came to meet Aya during that specific mission, the two ended up liking each other and ended up conceiving a child even though they were both from opposing villages. Kuro ended up returning to Konoha after his mission and left Aya behind until he would be able to return. Nine months later Aya gives birth to Myōō in which comes out to be a healthy child, upon doing this both Kuro and Aya continued to talk through messaging birds and secret locations in which no one actually knew about. Eventually Myōō became old enough to learn things as his mother Aya taught him many things he would end up needing to know. Myōō easily picked up on everything she had taught him and continued to brush up on said techniques to become better at them. Eventually Aya had decided to send Myōō away towards his father which resided in Konohagakure. He refused as his mother told him she would be by his side until the end of her, she easily agreed that it would be true, but that it was time for him to grow up in a better environment. She then ended up allowing Kuro to take Myōō into Konoha and have him start his new life. A few months after this custody was given to Kuro, Aya then became terminally ill and eventually passed on, this being the reason why she gave Myōō away to Kuro. Kuro of course understood and took the task, Aya had only requested that Myōō shouldn’t know about her death until he was old enough to cope with the loss of his mother, Kuro accepted and continued to care for Myōō as Aya became forgotten for some time. Myōō continued to grow and learn several things from his father which resulted in him joining the academy in Konoha. He graduated at 11 years old and was a genin ever since, he still constantly practices and works on his abilities to become a splendid ninja in which both his mother and father can be proud of. Personality & Behavior Myōō is a very quiet individual, he usually refrains from talking to others unless spoken to directly. He is known to be very calm and hard to aggravate. He usually minds his own business and trains alone, but also works with teams quite well. Myōō is always willing to help others in any way he can, making him easy to get along with. He is also noted to be very serious most of the time, usually not laughing at jokes and keeping a serious tone with everything he says, though he will talk to others freely, he just won’t really laugh unless something really funny is said to him. This being something people note as menacing, making it hard for others to approach him, but in reality Myōō is very caring and nice. Appearance Myōō consists of a grey/white/black coat, it of which is followed up by grey shinobi pants, and is sealed up by black shinobi boots on his feet. His eyes are noted to be sky blue, as his hair is snow white, his white hair is said to be long and can easily reach up to his mid back section. It is also stated that his hair is noted to be shaggy, he also possesses bangs in which cover some of his face, leaving one eye to be visible most of the time, though he can easily see through the cracks of his hair with his other eye as it doesn’t fully cover it. He is known for carrying 2 shinobi pouches in which carry his tools. Abilities Ninjutsu For his age Myōō is very skilled in Ninjutsu and is able to use it quite wisely, his ability to use chakra and control it simply reflects his proficiency in Ninjutsu all together. Though he is not noted to be the best in using Ninjutsu, he is known for using it successfully as he trained very hard to even get this far. Taijutsu Myōō is very young and still lacks the physical prowess Taijutsu normally requires, but he has advanced his body far enough to be able to keep up with others who excel in this category as most people end up disregarding taijutsu. He made sure to hone his abilities in hand to hand combat, so that he can conserve chakra in combat, above all he is noted to be decent in hand to hand combat and can give some people a run for their money. Intelligence Myōō is very intelligent for his age, he is able to analyze and act on inference of his opponents or his situation. He has proven his intelligence normally by picking up things he is taught faster than usual. He usually spends his time reading, if not playing chess or shougi. He strives to become not only a powerful shinobi, but an intelligent one as well. Hand seals Myōō is able to perform hand seals quite quickly than the people who are not skilled in weaving hand seals. He knows his hand seals as he has studied them carefully to make sure he understood the concept of each hand seal. He is able to weave them quickly for his age giving him an advantage in some cases. Above all he is well aware of how to limit his chakra and use as little as possible, this being the reason why he is adequate in hand seals. Databook Library Spars/battles Casual Storyline Missions Training Approved By: TheFinal